


Memories.

by Highkiller777



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highkiller777/pseuds/Highkiller777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Loki's memories seemed distorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories.

He was not sure how long he had been with the Chitauri, he only knew it was long enough to where they allowed him out of the cage they shoved him into upon his arrival. Their leader Thanos had left for some reason unknown to him, not that he cared much. It gave him to opportunity to talk and lie his way to being released. He was still being watched though; he whispered a spell to change his surroundings into the failure walls of his old room.

He slumped onto the bed, the silken covers soft under his palms as he solemnly felt them. He missed home terribly, he missed his son bounding down the halls and bursting open his doors when he had woken with a fright from some night terror. Though he hated to admit to it, he dearly missed when his brother curl up with him and Slephnir and sleep past their wake up callings.

"No not my brother..." He corrected, he contemplated making a fake Thor to keep him company. He glanced to the guard; it wouldn't even take but an afterthought to shield his actions from him.

Lifting a hand, he created a solid double of his brother; it smiled at him just as the original would before descending upon him in a soft kiss. He quickly relented and pulled it back onto the bed with him. Waving their clothes gone. He wrapped his legs around thick hips, thrusting up into the doubles groin.

"Fuck me; I need you in me now Thor." He gently nipped at his ear as he whispered to him. Though he said nothing he nodded and sucked on his fingers to wet them before gently inserting them, Loki was too impatient and cast a spell to prepare himself and pulled the fake Thor into a deep kiss. He hadn't noticed the tears streaming down his cheek until he was fully seated inside him.

He choked on a sob when he started thrusting in earnest, hitting his prostate dead on each time. He wished Thor would speak, but not even his magic could duplicate his Bro- the originals mannerisms perfectly. It took too much concentration to keep the double solid.

He clung onto the shoulders with all his energy, sobbing and letting out chocked moans at each thrust, when he reached his peak he squeezed too hard and the fake disappeared. Leaving Loki alone in bed with his own cum cooling on his belly, he rolled to the side gave one last pained sob before spelling away the mess and his clothes back.

He lie there for what felt like hours to him before finally getting up and walking to his mirror mounted on the wall near his bed. He stood there looking at himself before he felt his heart ice over.

He gazed deeply into his own green eyes before he wove a special lie, "You only remember a shadow, your brothers' back, the ridicule of his friends, the scorn of the all-father. Loki Laufeyson, the shadow to Thor Odinson."

**Author's Note:**

> Crying yet? Sorry! I had to get these Feels out so I could go to bed! ;A;


End file.
